Various network-based file sharing services, whether peer-to-peer (P2P) or cloud-based, enable users to share files with each other. For example, some of such services include Napster, BitTorrent, Dropbox, Box, Egnyte, Google Drive, Microsoft OneDrive, Microsoft SharePoint, Microsoft Teams, Slack, Apple iCloud, and others. Although these services are popular for use in many situations, there are some situations when these services are inadequate. In particular, these services are unable to share various files securely and selectively between various predefined user groups based on various predefined workflows. For example, in document onboarding situations, where document permissioning is important for various workflow situations, most users end up searching multitudes of emails and file directories, whether local or cloud-based, for relevant documents, which is laborious, costly, insecure, and time-consuming.